


Little Pink Riding Hood

by Guineapigs1



Series: Clueless Lovers Forever [5]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, Big Bad Wolf Reino, F/M, Knight in Shining Armor Ren, Kyoko/Ren Week, Kyoko/Ren Week 2020, One Shot, Useless Sho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guineapigs1/pseuds/Guineapigs1
Summary: Today's prompt was Hands! I think this was the hardest prompt for me to write for, but then I thought of the phrase "What big hands you have?". I immediately thought of Little Red Riding Hood and the Skip Beat art with Reino as a wolf. The funny thing is, the original phrase that I thought of isn't even in the story, but I made it work lol. It's a bit different from Kyoko's encounter with Reino in canon because it's KyokoRen Week, not KyokoSho Week (Ew, I don't even want to think about that). I hope you enjoy this Little Red Riding Hood AU!
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Series: Clueless Lovers Forever [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818343
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Little Pink Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was Hands! I think this was the hardest prompt for me to write for, but then I thought of the phrase "What big hands you have?". I immediately thought of Little Red Riding Hood and the Skip Beat art with Reino as a wolf. The funny thing is, the original phrase that I thought of isn't even in the story, but I made it work lol. It's a bit different from Kyoko's encounter with Reino in canon because it's KyokoRen Week, not KyokoSho Week (Ew, I don't even want to think about that). I hope you enjoy this Little Red Riding Hood AU!

"Kyoko dear, remember that kind man who made you your pink cloak?"

"I would never forget Takarada-san," Kyoko replied. After all, who would ever forget such an eccentric man who wore such extravagant costumes every time she had visited him?

"I've received a message that he's fallen ill, so my husband and I have prepared some food for him. Will you take this basket and make sure he receives it?"

"Of course!" Kyoko agreed. The Okami didn't even need to ask! Kyoko was all too happy to help the couple who had taken her in. The Okami handed her the basket, and Kyoko put up her pink hood, heading out the door.

"Be careful not to talk to strangers!" Okami called out.

"I won't!" Kyoko called back, skipping down the path from the Darumaya into the woods. She had been to the Takarada household often to visit Lory's granddaughter, Maria, so she wasn't worried about getting lost.

However, as it was springtime, today Kyoko saw some pretty flowers growing on the side of the road. Thinking that Maria would like the flowers, Kyoko stopped to pick them.

"Oi, Kyoko, you're in the way."

Kyoko turned around to glare at the arrogant blonde man staring down at her. "There's plenty of space to go around me, Shotaro."

"Why are you picking flowers in the middle of the path?"

"Again, I'm not in the middle of the path. There's plenty of space to go around me. I'm visiting the Takaradas and wanted to bring something for Maria-chan. Why are you here?"

"You've heard of that wolf prowling around town, right? I'm hunting for him. He's started to steal my chicks, so I'm going to find him and kill him," Sho smirked, showing off his shiny, new gun.

"Good luck with that," Kyoko scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sho scowled.

"I heard that Tsuruga-san is also hunting for the wolf."

"That platform-wearing guy with the weird hat and sword? Don't make me laugh," Sho scoffed.

"Well, I hope I don't see you again today, Shotaro." Kyoko stood up, putting the flowers in her basket and setting off. She heard Sho's protests from behind her but paid him no heed. However, at the sound of a rustle of bushes to her side, Kyoko turned. There was no one there. Huh. Must have been the wind.

She was more than halfway to the Takarada household when she spotted a sparkle out of the corner of her eye. Thinking that she must have seen a fairy, Kyoko went over to investigate. However, as she was bending down to search through the leaves, a hand suddenly clapped onto her shoulder.

Kyoko thought that it was Sho bothering her again and summoned her grudges to deal with him. But when she turned around to address the nuisance, she found herself staring at a wolf-like grin.

"Your appearance is quite plain, but these are interesting…" The wolf poked at a grudge Kyoko that he had caught.

"Wh-Who are you?"

"My name is Reino. I've been following you for some time."

That was creepy. As she took him in, she found that he had two gray ears sprouting from his gray hair as well as sharp claws on the hand holding her shoulder. Kyoko shuddered.

"I like this expression of yours. It's so alert. What's your name?" Reino grinned, showing a mouthful of sharp teeth.

"G-Goodbye!" Kyoko stood up suddenly, walking away quickly. Unfortunately, the wolf caught up with her and walked beside her.

"Where are you going?" Reino asked.

"It's none of your business."

"I only know of one family who lives outside the village that this path leads to. You're visiting the Takaradas, right?"

Kyoko kept her mouth shut, hurrying her steps. After a few moments of silence, Kyoko turned around to find that Reino had disappeared. She breathed a sigh of relief, turning back around to continue her journey to the Takarada household. She hoped he had disappeared for good.

Unbeknownst to Kyoko, Reino had left to hurry towards the Takarada household himself. When he arrived and saw Lory coughing in bed. His eccentric outfit for the day lay on a chair next to the bed. It was a costume for some kind of dog, a beagle perhaps, complete with a giant dog head that would hide someone's identity. Perfect.

Before Lory could react, Reino had swiftly knocked him out, dragging him into his large closet (Lory needed as much space as possible to store all of his costumes) and locking the door shut. Reino put on the beagle outfit and slid into the spot where Lory had been, waiting for Kyoko to arrive.

…

Kyoko skipped on her way towards the Takarada household, almost jumping out of her shoes when she made a turn and bumped into someone's side.

"I'm so sorry!" Kyoko was about to bow before looking up to see Ren smiling at her.

"Ah, Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Hello, Mogami-san. Visiting the Takaradas again?"

"Yes. Did you hear that Takarada-san is ill? Are you going to visit him too?"

"I already did earlier."

"Oh! Did you see Maria-chan too?"

"She was out when I visited."

"Oh, that's a shame. I was hoping to give her these flowers. Well, anyways, how are you?"

"Still looking for the wolf that has been terrorizing the village. Did you see anything on your way here?"

"I think I met the wolf earlier…"

"What? Are you okay?"

"I managed to get rid of him. He suddenly disappeared, but he couldn't have gone far. I met him just a few minutes down this path," Kyoko pointed behind her.

"I see. I will go and deal with him once and for all. Have a safe rest of your journey, Mogami-san," Ren said, heading off in the direction that she had pointed. With a little more pep in her step after meeting Ren, Kyoko continued on the path for a few minutes and finally reached the Takarada household. She knocked on the door before entering and found Lory on the bed, dressed in a beagle costume.

"Hello, Takarada-san! Okami-san told me you weren't feeling well, so she made you some food to get better. I also brought some flowers for Maria-chan, but Tsuruga-san told me that she wasn't home, so I'll leave them here for her when she gets back."

"Tell Okami-san thank you for me," Reino replied. Because of the giant beagle head he was wearing, his voice was muffled.

"How about you come closer? Let me see if you've changed since the last time I saw you," Reino beckoned her over. Kyoko set down the basket on the empty chair next to the bed and did as he said. However, as she came closer, Kyoko noticed something a bit off.

"My, what big eyes you have, Takarada-san!"

"All the better to see you with."

"My, what big hands you have! And…they're more hairy than usual?"

"All the better to make costumes with."

"And what sharp nails you have!"

"All the better to feast on you with."

Suddenly, he grabbed her arm and stood up, pulling her to his chest. Kyoko went rigid, screaming at her brain to move her limbs but finding that she couldn't move!

Reino took off the giant beagle head and smirked down at her. Kyoko wanted to scream, but she found her voice stuck in her throat.

"What is it? Can't run? Can't call for help? If you don't do anything, I'll start eating you." Reino brought a hand to caress her cheek, scraping his sharp nails against her soft skin and causing thin, red streaks to appear.

"Someone please save me," Kyoko thought to herself. Reino lowered her to the bed and untied the pink cloak from her shoulders. He had started to unzip the back of her dress when suddenly the door burst open and his hand was wrenched away from her.

Out of breath, Ren stood over them, his sword ready in his other hand. He pulled Kyoko out from Reino's grasp and towards his chest, stepping back to put a distance between them and Reino.

"Don't touch her," Ren growled.

"Tsuruga-san…" Kyoko finally managed to say, her voice hoarse.

"Mr. Wolf, I've been looking for you. If I hadn't found your tracks back where you met Mogami-san as you were hurrying here, I wouldn't have come to save her in time."

One of Kyoko's grudges shot out to bask in Ren's angry aura, but Kyoko pulled it back, relieved as she found she had control over her body again.

"Will you be using your sword? You must be joking… I only killed a few livestock. Even though I look like a wolf, I'm much more similar to a delicate beagle. Surely I wouldn't get off lightly if I fought with someone like you."

"I won't have to use my sword as long as you promise never to bother this girl again and leave the village forever."

Reino narrowed his eyes at Ren but reluctantly nodded his head. "Fine. I'm not afraid of dying, but I'm scared of pain."

Ren stepped to the side of the doorway as Reino ran past him and out into the woods. He was gone. For now.

"Mogami-san, are you okay?" Ren asked. When realizing their position, he let go of her and took a step back, crossing his arms as a way to keep from hugging her again.

"I am…Thank you for saving me, Tsuruga-san," Kyoko smiled in gratitude.

"Of course. I'm glad I got here in time. I don't want to think about what would have happened if I hadn't."

Ren saw that her dress was still open in the back. "Your dress…do you need help zipping it back up?"

Kyoko nodded softly. "That would be nice…"

Ren closed the distance between them and put his hands on her shoulders, gently turning her around. As he zipped up the back of her dress, Kyoko felt her cheeks heating up at the warmth she felt at her back. When Ren was done, Kyoko turned back around to find that he had put the previous distance back between them.

Ren looked down at the floor to find that Kyoko's pink cloak had been unceremoniously tossed onto the ground. He bent down to pick it up, brushing off the dust.

"May I?" Ren asked. Kyoko nodded, and Ren closed the distance between them again, wrapping the cloak around her back and bringing the strings around to the front of her neck to tie it. As he knotted the string, Kyoko suddenly felt as if the room was hotter with how close his face was to hers. His fingers occasionally brushed against her neck as he was tying the cloak, and Kyoko felt as if the spots that he touched were burning. She gulped.

"You've helped me so much today, Tsuruga-san. I-Is there anyway I can repay you?" Kyoko asked.

"There's no need. I'm just glad you're safe."

When Ren finally finished tying the cloak, he stayed where he was, his hands still on the strings of her cloak. She was so close to him. If he just leaned a little forward, his lips would meet with hers. When Kyoko looked up at him with a small smile, without thinking, one of Ren's hand moved up from her neck to caress her cheek.

Kyoko inhaled sharply. Ren started to close the distance between them slowly as to allow her to push him away if she wanted to. Instead, Kyoko's eyes fluttered shut, and Ren was about to press his lips to her own before both heard a hacking cough coming from the closet. Seeing a chair blocking the door, Kyoko immediately pulled back from Ren and went to take the chair away, opening the door to find Lory on the floor.

"No! I tried so hard to keep from coughing! Please tell me I didn't interrupt you two?" Lory looked between them in worry.

"Takarada-san!" Kyoko bent down to help him up, ignoring his question. She led him over to the bed and set him down gently. "Please rest! I brought you some food from Okami-san. I hope it can make you feel better!"

"Thank you, Mogami-kun. Tell her I said thank you. But back to what I was asking about earlier, I woke up when Ren came. From what I heard, you were wondering if there was a way to repay his kindness for saving you, correct?"

"Yes?"

"Then how about you give him a thank-you kiss?" Lory suggested. Kyoko immediately reddened, and Ren turned away, trying to cover his own blush with his hand.

"I-If Tsuruga-san would like one…" Kyoko took a step towards Ren, looking down bashfully. She leaned up on her tip toes and pressed a hand to his cheek, about to close the distance between them until the door suddenly burst open, revealing Sho and his shiny gun.

"Where is he? I saw that wolf's tracks leading here!" Sho exclaimed. When he saw how close Ren and Kyoko were, he immediately scowled. Kyoko pulled away from Ren yet again.

"Ren already took care of the wolf, Fuwa-kun," Lory responded, coughing awkwardly. Two kisses thwarted. Poor Ren. Maybe he would have better luck next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that Ren got cockblocked by both Lory (unwillingly!) and Sho, but if you want a RenKyo kiss, then you'll have to wait and read tomorrow's one shot for the prompt, Kiss ;)


End file.
